Project Espada
by koi97
Summary: Ichigo is tiger hybrid sold yo Kisuke, another hybrid. He is latter kidnapped by other hybrids that work for the hybrid. Ichigo is confused as to why they want him. Yet he is realizing one thing. Grimmjow knows why, and Ichigo is determined to get answers from the panther, even if it means he has to snoop around for them. What happens when he figures out why?
1. Chapter 1

So I was reading some stories about hybrids, so I wanted to do my own story! Hope you all enjoy this as much as Fallen. I am giving that story a tiny break. Yet I will tell you guys I am working on chapter seven and it may only have a few more chapters left. Also, I am putting Kitsune on hold. I just don't feel the story any more! So yeah. Anyways, enjoy the new story. Also, I may not upload as much at the moment because I have been drawing a bit more now that my artists block is gone. I might even draw some cover art for the stories! Okay, so yeah. Uploads will be short because of that, but I will finish these stories...I just gotta wait on the new bleach books DX Fucking hell! Show me Ichi's bankai already so I can write it down for white demon! I wanna get chapter five up! So I am stuck with these stories. Also, let me know which story you want me to update next! Go ahead and reply which story. Project or Fallen! I wanna give ya all the chapters you want, but I know that Fallen might be picked. I mean you all seem to really like that story! I got like four favorites, seventeen(?) watchers, and one review! It flatters me you all like that story! I hope you all like feature stories!

Shiro: Ya done babblin'?

Koi: "Yes! *Nods eagerly*

Ichi: Lemme guess...another Grimmichi? T^T

Koi: *Nods again eager* YES! You two make my OTP!

Ichi:...T^T Why me?

Shiro: 'Cause secretly, ya love da pussy cat!

Ichi: I do not! 0/0

Shiro: These stories prove yer ass wrong! *cackles at ichi*

Ichi: *Punches Shiro*

Koi: Moving on!

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki is a tiger hybrid, a demon. The name never fit, but when humans first found out about the hybrids, they thought they were demons because they were not fully humans. Later, they became using them. After about nineteen years of living in a lab, Ichigo finally got bought by a rich blonde by the name of Kisuke Urahara. He was rather happy to hear he was sold to the same who bought his older brother four years ago. He stretched out, the silk pillows and blankets splayed around to make the cage he is more comfortable. The sounds of hooves against packed dirty filled his ears. His bright orange locks glowing in the sun that was slowly rising in the sky. His tan skin covered in white silk Arabic styled clothing and his brown eyes sparkling with innocence yet a fiery temper. Around his neck lay a bunch of necklaces with rubies set in them. Bangles litter his arms and tail. He looks up, ear twitching as one of the horses the guards are riding whines softly. He lifts his black ears up, swerving them around to catch any noises. He hears nothing but the steady heartbeats of the horse, their breathing, and humans murmuring to themselves. The sand dunes on either side slowly changing to fertile land, and then trees.

The driver pulls the cart to a stop when the front guard, stopped, handed raised. His long red hair pulled up into a high ponytail while his tan skin was inked with black tattoos that ran from his forehead to his chest. Ichigo sat up, head tilted to the side. There were three more guards. One behind the cart, and two on the side. The two on the side are two men. One with spiky black hair and a 69 tattooed on his head and the other is a bald man with a lust for battle. Behind them is a massive man named Kenpachi with slicked back long hair, narrowed dark eyes and a scar across his face. Unlike the other guards, he is riding a massive horse. The horses ranging in color. Renji is riding a white stallion, the black haired man is riding a black and white mare, the bald man is riding a dappled gray stallion, and massive man is riding a brown stallion. Renji glances over his shoulder. The only reason Ichigo knows his name is because Renji is a famous trainer that was used to train him. The teen lashed his striped tail. The orange fading to a creamy white towards the tip and bottom. Ichigo is one of the rarest hybrids, being a Bali, of the three extinct tiger species. Doctors were happy when they got the DNA they needed and created him. They used a Bengal tiger as a base, but overall he is almost pure Bali. He may also be the last of his kind now, making him very prized. Many people wanted him, but they all were outbid by his current master.

Many were upset. Mostly one man that sent the chills down his spine. Aizen. After Kisuke had won Ichigo, he came to see his new pet before having to get home. Aizen had walked up, trying to bribe Kisuke into selling him ichigo, only to declined and then Kisuke left, giving the scientist that created Ichigo his address before leaving. Aizen was beyond pissed about. Ichigo gags as he shakes the memory away. He watches the guards. He looks around as everything goes deathly silent. He is getting a bad feeling about this. He looked around, brown eyes wide with shock as a yowl rips through the silence and four shapes spring out. A fifth one landing on the top of his cage. Ichigo looks around. A really tall and thin lanky male with black hair, one violet eye visible while the other is hidden behind a white cloth. A wide piano tooth grin on his face as he attacked the hind guard. A blonde fox hybrid with a straight haircut that falls to his waist attacks the black haired guard on the right. Ichigo watches with wide eyes as another blonde fox, but a female and with pigtails, attacks the bald man. She surprises Ichigo sense she is so tiny. A muscular silver haired cougar attacks Renji. The creature on top of his cage moves. Suddenly, he watches as a figure drops down, legs kicking the door in as he folds his leg thanks to the impact. The door pops open and Ichigo yowls as he ducks and backs away from the attacker. He looks up, draw dropping at the sight. A beautifully muscular man stands there, his hair, tail, and ears a bright, ice blue and his eyes just a shade darker with many hues of blue in them. HIs skin flawless and a golden tan. Ichigo blinks in shock at the sight of a massive scar on the panther's chest. He looks back up at the face as the walking greek statue move forward. Ichigo scrambles back.

"The jaguar!" Renji shouts, but all the guards are too busy fighting the other four hybrids. Ichigo glances behind him to see the driver knocked out. He gulps, returning his brown orbs to the panther that is stalking towards him. The panther sneers.

Ichigo looks around. He shifts, waiting for the panther to pounce before bolting. He swing up onto the top of the cage, hearing the panther spew curses. Ichigo gives out a smug grin. He helps as something lands on top the cage. Ichigo whirls around to see the panther. His eyes widen in shock as he takes a step back, putting him at the edge of the cage. THe panther shakes his head and growls as he glares at the bali tiger. "You will pay!" He snarls. Ichigo jumps as the panther races after him. He quickly takes to the trees, yet Grimmjow is before him. Ichigo tries sliding to a stop, and ends up tripping. He yelps, look up to see the panther looming over him. He kicks, nailing the man in the gut. He crumples over and Ichigo rolls to his feet, and run again. THe Panther snarls after him. Ichigo doesn't look behind. He doesn't want to know if the panther will follow him.

After about three hours of running and trying to lose the panther, Ichigo takes a breathing. He is back in the desert, flopped on the ground as he breathes harshly. His muscle burn from the long run. He looks up at the setting sun. a whine crawling from his throat as he glances off to the side at silent footsteps. bare feet appear in his line of vision, forcing Ichigo to look up and see the blue haired panther.

"Pain in the ass. I followed you and you didn't even notice. He better be happy." Ichigo closes his eyes after the phrases are done and he is lifted up and huddled against the thick and muscular of the panther as he holds Ichigo Bridal style. "So gonna kick his ass when we get back."

Ichigo's world goes faint as the panther grumbles to himself and starts walking. Ichigo falls limp in his arms. Not that the panther would care. To him, the little tiger is rather light. The panther looks down at the bundle in his arms. He huffs, glaring at nothing as he heads back to the cave system the wild hybrids call home. A place all pets that ran to hide and be safe. Yet it also houses a dark secret only one person knows, and he is not telling anybody that dark secret.

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH what's going on here? *Wiggles eyebrows* Kidding. Just read on to see what is going on. I am hoping to make each chapter about ten pages and shit like that, get in some detail...then I should work on my story. I haven't worked on it for weeks ToT

Ichi: YOU MADE HIM KIDNAP ME?! *Glares murderously at Koi*

Koi: I had to! Part of the story! *Huffs and crosses arms over chest*

Shiro: I'm likin' this story! I can' till I come in! *Cheers like a child*


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry for not uploading lately, but school has started, and already it's stressful, plus I have been facing major writer's block at the moment, which is why this chapter is so short, I am loading this one mostly because I have a while to go before I can finish chapter seven for the Fallen fanfic. I'm sorry guys for the late replies, but I asure you, I will finish these fics!

* * *

Ichigo whines. His head hurt. The pounded behind his eyes and throbbing through his temples. He stirred, feeling silk pillows and blankets. He can only think he is at his master's house, until everything come crashing back after he realizes the scent he is inhaling. He bolts up right to see the panther sitting in the room. He looks around, seeing the room is simple and made out of clay and rock. His ears twitch as he watches a woven silk sheet move. The door. His eyes widen as a blonde haired man steps in, a cane in hand and his famous hat on his head. The panther leans his head back to look at the man, who would be upside down to him.

"I got him...Kisuke," the panther rumbled.

"I know...Shinji told me you ran after him after he escaped," Kisuke replies. The panther grunts. Ichigo hisses, causing gray-green orbs and blue orbs to snap over to him.

"What is going on here?" Ichigo snapped, kicking the silk blankets off his body. He blinks in shock to see him dressed in simple clothes. White trousers and a sleeveless top with gold edges. He starts spluttering and blushing, shaking the image of the blue haired panther undressing and dressing him out of his mind.

"Ichigo! Hi! Its me Kisuke. I bought you a few days ago. I had the raid planned because I am not really a human!" Kisuke chirped, lifting his hat up to show cream colored ears, his tail unraveling from his shirt and slipping free. Ichigo stares in shock.

"Another pet bought me?!"

"Yup! I also bought your brother, Shiro!"

"He's awake?!"

"Speak of the devil," Kisuke chirps as a blur of white and black sails over his head and onto the bed. The panther scoffs and returns to his previous position of leaning back with his bare feet up on a small table. Ichigo yelps as the white tiger tackles him. Ichigo kicks the other tiger away and sits up.

"Ichi!" Shiro cheers.

"Shi?" A sly voice wonders. The blue panther snarls as a fox hybrid male saunters in. He chuckles and shakes his head, his silver hair glowing. His eyes slitted shut and mouth curled into a toothless grin. His bushy tail waving behind him as his ears swerve around. "Ah...so da li'l tiger bitch is here!"

Ichigo throws a pillow, watching it hit the fox.

"God damn it! Get out of my room! One at a fucking time!" The panther roars. Shiro pouts as he climbs off the bed and exits the den, the fox lingering for a moment.

"Just go Gin. You know Grimmjow, loves his space. Weird feline," Kisuke chirps. The fox nods and scampers out after Ichigo's brother.

Ichigo blinks and cocks his head. So the panther is Grimmjow. He sighs and glares at the blonde hybrid that bought him.

"Why?" He hisses.

"Because you are a very rare hybrid….I bought you so Aizen wouldn't. I did the same with Shiro. You to are the only pets here, the rest escaped their masters, or were wild," Kisuke shrugs. "Plus...Shiro begged me to get you."

Ichigo scowls and shifts, looking around. He saw another doorway covered in cloth. He cocked his head to the side, guessing that is the bathroom. He sighs as Grimmjow stands up. "Lets take him out. Show him around," the panther rumbles. Kisuke nods eagerly.

Ichigo hissed as Grimmjow grabbed his arm and started to drag him out of the room. Shiro and Gin sitting the living room, staring at each other. The room is nice with two simple couches and a low table. Another door leading to a kitchen that can be seen in from the living room. Ichigo quickly hurried over to his twin, dragging him up and after Grimmjow, who ducks out of the house, not waiting for the two tigers. Once Ichigo exits, he stops, stunned by the sight before him. Before him, streets of dirt wind through tiny little homes made up of brick, clay, and rock. Above, dens carved into the rocks act as homes for the flying hybrids. He watches as the bird hybrids flutter around. He then looks back towards the ground, seeing the different hybrids as they talked. Weaving through the middle of the tiny little town is a stream. Children playing around the edge, while the parents watch. Ichigo works his jaw, trying to speak.

"Oh my god," he breathes out in awe.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow as he glanced back at the bali tiger. "Lets go," He rumbles, turning back around and moving on. "Kisuke and myself run this place. We thought it would be best. I know everything about this place, allowing me to place and put the hybrids who come in, and he is the brains, keeping up with all the supplies we need and would have to grow. A good idea really," he explains.

Ichigo nods, not really listening to the blue panther. Shiro chuckles insanely as he bounds ahead, shouting at some hybrid. Ichigo glances at his twin, before looking over at the panther. He is about ten feet ahead of Shiro, a green haired panther by him. Ichigo frowns and tilts his head to the side, before looking around again. He lets out a sound of surprise when he crashes into something warm and hard. He shakes his head as he stumbles back a step. He rubs his head as he looks up to see Grimmjow watching him over his shoulder with a feral grin. "Is everything really that interesting to you?" He teases.

Ichigo snarls at the panther as he starts walking again, the green haired panther gone. Grimmjow chuckles. "I guess you will get to meet the others as time goes on. You already met Gin, Shiro's mate, Kisuke, the green panther is my older adopted sister, Nel...and you will get to meet more soon," Grimmjow says, counting the people off on his fingers as he names them, before dropping his hands.

Ichigo nods. He looks around some more. Everything is really nice. Better than the cage he lived in, and the white rooms he was always in. Freedom. Something he never felt or knew about and it confuses him. He watches as Kisuke hurries up, panting. "Grimm….the humans have been spotted! You need to head the raid," he wheezes out.

Grimmjow nods and looks around, before tilting his head up to stare skyward. He then nods again before hurrying off. Ichigo goes to follow him, but Kisuke stops him. In a heartbeat, Ichigo has the blonde feline on the ground and is racing after Grimmjow, who is flanked by the really tall lizard that helped caught him, Nel, and that silver haired hybrid. Ichigo hides in the shadows as they storm out and into the tunnels. Weaving and twisting. Ichigo uses his nose most of the time to trace them.

Grimmjow races ahead of the four hybrids. Nnoitra, Nel, Gin, and Kensei easily keeping up with the blue haired panther as he races forward. He slinks out of the tunnels and takes off, the tunnel they exited is at the edge of the forest, keeping it hidden. He raises a hand and twirls it around, a signal to the four behind him. They quickly dis band, going around to surround the humans that are here. Grimmjow races forward, launching himself at the closest human, a red haired man with tattoos. The tamer shouts, throwing an arm up to block Grimmjow's sharp claws. He snarls as the horse the tamer is one, spins around, causing him to crash into the beast's chest and side. Horse and rider tumble as the force causes them to go. The tamer scrambles away as Grimmjow gets up, shaking his head to clear the daze that came over him from the crash. he snarls at the hunter, only to freeze at a loud 'poop' that rings through the air. Everything seems to freeze as pain flares up in his shoulder blades. He stumbles forward.

"Retreat!" Gin yelps. "They got the tranq!"

Grimmjow falls down, looking up to see a black haired noble with gray eyes holding a pistol.

"Is this the one?" He asks.

"Yes...this is the one that lead the attack to steal that bali," the tamer responds. Grimmjow snarls weakly at them, glaring at them as his blue eyes dull as the tranq works through his system. Everything goes black when he hears shouting.

Ichigo darts forward, ignoring Gin, who tried to get him. Grimmjow isn't with them. Plus, the orangette knows Grimmjow is hiding something. The way he caught up with him after hitting the metal bars of the cage the other day shows that. Ichigo hurries up, seeing the tamer, Renji, picking a limp Grimmjow up. He quickly pounces, acting all timid and frightened. He pants as he flicks his tail nervously. "Renji! Oh thank god! I got away!" Ichigo babbles, staring at the tamer with large frightened orbs. Renji shifts the blue panther, staring at the bali in shock.

"Byakuya! It's Kisuke lost Bali!" Renji shouts, Ichigo mentally snorts in humor. He climbs into the back of the truck, watching Renji place Grimmjow in after him. He raises an eyebrow. Ichigo hunkers down, still acting timid and nervous as the noble walks up. Renji nods in understanding. Ichigo mentally sighs in relief as the two get into the front of the trunk. Many humans don't use cars because of money problems. Ichigo looks over at Grimmjow with narrowed brown orbs. What is the man hiding!

After about an hour of traveling, Grimmjow stirs awake. Ichigo is by the window that can open so Renji can check up on them. At the moment, Ichigo is telling a major lie about running and running and finally circling back when he heard the fighting and the gunshot. He has his false personality back on. Stammering and stuttering as he shakes and trembles. Ichigo's ears twitch as a mumble curse. He carefully looks behind him to see Grimmjow sitting up, rubbing his head as his ears swerve around. Ichigo gulps, whining. he quickly heads back his spot in the truck. Renji sighs but leaves the window open. Ichigo quickly lets go of his act, glaring at Grimmjow, who is staring at him in shock. Ichigo quietly closes the window so the humans can't hear them talk.

"What the fuck is up with you?!" Ichigo bites out.

Grimmjow tilts his head to the side, confused. "What?" He asks.

"When you went after me yesterday! A normal hybrid would have been stunned for longer than you were!" Ichigo snarls, startling Grimmjow.

The panther sticks his nose up, refusing to talk. Ichigo growls, ready to strangle the panther. Grimmjow folds his arms over his chest, still refusing to answer ichigo, who is glaring murderously at him now. Ichigo turns his head as he hears the window up. Byakuya peers in, a worried frown on his face. Ichigo smiles nervously at the man. How much did he see?! Not much because he turns away. Ichigo sighs in relief. Grimmjow relaxes. Ichigo stretches out, still hating the panther for not answer him. The rest of the ride is silent. Not that Ichigo cared, he was used to it. Suddenly the truck jerks to a stop and Ichigo stands up, but Grimmjow doesn't move, chained to the truck by a collar around his neck. Once the door opens, Ichigo climbs out, acting a bit more like his normal self. He sees Byakuya's little sister, Rukia run up. "I got a call from Kisuke!" she shouts, waving a phone around.

Renji takes the phone to speak with the owner of Ichigo. He watches Renji speak with Kisuke while Pulling Grimmjow out with the help of a few guards and a few other tamers. Grimmjow puts up a fight, snarling and roaring at the tamers as they pull him out. Ichigo shifts, seeing a man stroll up. His brown hair slicked back. "I thought I saw a familiar pet," he sneers.

Ichigo snarls at Aizen. He can feel tension in the air growing thicker and thicker. He glances over his shoulder to see Grimmjow frozen. His muscle tense as he glares at Aizen. Dark brown orbs locked with cold blue orbs. Renji huffs. "I guess Kisuke is coming by tomorrow to check up on ichigo," he says, breaking the tension.

"What about the panther?" Aizen asks, watching Grimmjow.

"Well...Kisuke wanted him. He was talking to Yamamoto about it after he bought Ichigo," Renji states, looking over at Aizen.

Ichigo saw a look of anger and disappointment flash across Aizen's face. It confuses him. "Whatever," he waves off.

"Now, get off my yard," Byakuya comments blandly. Ichigo looks at the Noble.

Aizen sighs softly before leaving. Grimmjow doesn't relax. He is tense, blue eyes glowing with rage, and something else Ichigo can't put his finger on. Fear? No, it can't be that. Whatever it was, Ichigo wants to find out. Even if he does have snoop around. He huffs and watches the tamers and Grimmjow tug on the chain. Grimmjow then lurches forward, attacking the closest man. The tamers pull away, screaming in shock. Grimmjow crouches down, a smug smirk on his lips as he glares at tamers. Ichigo raises an eyebrow. So the panther finally relaxed? Everything just seems so odd about the panther! Blood drips from Grimmjow's mouth. The other tamers shout, one pulling out a gun. Both Ichigo and Grimmjow tense up.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Comes a rather pissed off female voice. Ichigo's head whips around to see a petite raven haired girl with dark violet eyes. Rukia, Byakuya's younger sister. She stomps up, looking beyond pissed off. Ichigo watches her. Grimmjow snarls, his whole body tense as he waits. Ichigo looks around, seeing no other pet. This confused him. What is up with this demon?!


End file.
